revenge
by animefreak4life500
Summary: Will Miroku get revenge on Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha wake up now you have a guest." Said Inu no Taishō.

"Do you know what time it is, and who is it?" Inuyasha asked?

"Yes it is 12 in the afternoon, Miroku, and he is beat up pretty bad, your mom is cleaning his cuts and fixing his uniform, before he comes in is there anything I need to know, I am a police officer and I can help him if I need to." Inuyasha's father Replied.

"No it is just a case of him being bullied by some of the other students, it's nothing, principal Tsukuyomaru can handle by himself." Inuyasha replied

"Ok I will see if he is coming up and make sure he calls his parents to tell them that he is staying here for a few nights." Said Inu no Taisho. After he left Inuyasha pulled out his IPhone and texted his friend koga.

"_Get over here now Miroku just got here and he's all bloodied up and it was my cousin Sesshomaru."_ InuYasha texted. Shortly after he sent the text there was a soft knock at Inuyashas door.

"Come in." Inuyasha said and with that Shuurajou entered in with some bandages covering some of the stitches on his face

"Hey Inuyasha how are you?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine, but what the fuck happened to you?" Asked Inuyasha

"Your asshole of a cousin Sesshomaru and his friend Naraku jumped me after my shift at work." Replied Miroku

"Ok, by the way Miroku, Sesshomaru is coming over for a family dinner tonight." Inuyasha told him.

"O yippy mother fucker just my luck!" yelled Miroku

"Don't worry Koga is on his way over and he will stay up here with you and sit next to you at supper, you will like whatever my mom makes." Replied Inuyasha. Just then there was a loud pound at the door.

"Inuyasha open up now it is Koga!" Yelled Koga.

"Doors unlocked come in." Replied Inuyasha. As Koga entered the room he saw Miroku on the other side of the room on his phone since all three friends worked at apple all three had IPhones.

"What happened to him?" Asked Koga.

"He was jumped my cousin Sesshomaru and his friend Naraku." Inuyasha told him.

Later that night

"Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku time for supper wash up and come down!" Yelled Inu no Taishō.

"Ok dad we'll be down." Replied Inuyasah.

"And Sesshomaru is here and he is staying for a few nights, because his apartment needs to be sprayed and he can't stay there till his whole building is finished." Yelled up Inu no Taishō.

"Damn that means he is staying in the guest room so you two are going to stay here in my room with me at night." Inuyasha told them "Miroku did u get permission to stay here?"

"Yea told my parents that they are going to a vacation and said I could stay" Replied Miroku. After the three washed up they all went down to the dining room. During supper Miroku and Koga felt like outcast because they weren't actually family because but they still had fun talking to each other on their phones. After supper Inuyasha helped Sesshomaru take his bags to the guest room while Koga and Miroku played the Xbox Inuyasha had in his room.

"I play winner." Inuyasah said as he shut his door .

"OK." Miroku and Koga said at the same time.

"Inuyasha that was the best meal I had in a long time" Miroku said.

"Yea that was good" Koga told Inuyasah. After a few rounds of racing Inuyasahs dad came up and told them to go to bed because they had to get up early for a day on the water.

"Inuyasah what did your dad mean about a day on the water?" Asked Miroku.

"We are going sailing in the morning and when he means early he means early." Replied Inuyasha. And with that they all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR

"Wake up you three!" said Sesshomaru

"Why? Asked Miroku.

"Because it is time to go sailing you motherfuckr." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy why are waking us up?" Asked Inuyasha.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that you fucken half breed." Snapped

Sesshomaru.

"Ha ha ha ha, nice nickname Sesshomaru." Miroku and Koga said at the same time.

"Fine, Sesshomaru why are you waking us up and why are in your swimsuit?" Asked

Inuyasha.

"Because I am going sailing with you guys and so is Naraku and he and uncle are waiting

down stairs for you three now get changed and get your asses down stares now." Replied

"Hay, Inuyasha do you have any extra swimsuits we can borrow today?" Asked Koga and

Miroku at the same time.

"Yea they are in the bottom of the stand in the closet." Replied Inuyasha. As soon as all

three were dressed and cell phones put in the waterproof bag all three friends ran down the

stairs and hoped into the bed of the truck. About an hour later they made it to the lake.

"Wow Nice boat Inuyasha." Said Koga.

"Thanks." Replied Inuyasha.

"Ok boys time to put this baby in the water." Said Inu no Taishō.

"Yes sir." Replied all five boys. It was mid morning when they hit the water.

"Inuyasha Port side now." Commanded Inu no Taishō.

"Yes sir." Replied Inuyasha.

"Miroku Head to the bow for look out." Said In no Taishō.

"Yes sir." Replied Miroku.

"Koga starboard now." Inu no Taishō said.

"You got it dude." Replied Koga.

"Sesshomaru and Naraku Stern now." Ordered Inu no Taishō.

"Whatever." They both replied. As soon as all they boys were in the places Inu no Taishō

raised the main sails and they set sail. They sailed till about three o'clock in the afternoon.

After they got back to land they put the boat back in its place it stayed for the summer and

all got back in the truck they all headed back to Inuyashas house.

"How was your trip?" Asked Izayoi

"Why do you ask?" Asked Inuyasha

"Because i care about you." Replied Izayoi

"Oh, the trip was fantastic can't wait to go again" Said Inuyasha

"Well why dont yall go and clean up and change and then come back down for supper."

they all went up stairs and showered and changed they all went down stairs for

one of the best meals they ever had.

"Inuyash you fucked mutt watch what you doin u almost spilled the gravy on me!" yelled

Naraku.

"I am not the only mutt at this table you motherfuckr of a half-breed." Snaped back Inuyasha

"That is going to be enough from you two right this instance!" Yelled inuyashas dad.

"But..." Inuyasha started.

"No buts about it mister." Replied Inu no taiso.

"Sorry sir." Replied Inuyasha. After a quiet supper everyone retired to their rooms for the

night.

To be continued


End file.
